Conflicts
by zenonkarr
Summary: Broken hearts, secret affairs, long time crushes, the teens think they know all baout life, until now
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own GH There was no Rave.

Emily Quartermaine smelled the bouquet of roses that a flower deliveryman had just dropped off for her. They were her favorite as she entered the living room to put them into a vase and put some water in it as she set it on the end table. Noticing a small white envelope that had came with the flowers. "I'm such an idiot." She told herself opening the envelope and took out the small card.

Emily,

I love you more then life itself, but we have to break up. I'm sorry.

Love always,

Juan

Emily felt tears well up in her eyes. Blinking them away she reread the card confused. Slowly moving towards the phone she dialed up Juan's number.

"Hello?" Juan Santiago asked as he answered his phone.

"Juan, we need to talk." He heard Emily say on the other line as he gulped.

"Come on Lucky, please." Elizabeth Webber pleaded with her boyfriend Lucky 

Spencer.

Lucky sighed. "I don't know Liz."

"It'll only be a once in a lifetime thing."

"In front of all those people?"

"Don't start pretending to be shy on me now." Liz said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"All right, but we're not going there alone are we?" Lucky asked.

"No, we can get Juan, Emily, and Nikolas to come too."

"Well, I'll call Nikolas you can call Emily and have her contact Juan too."

"Good." Liz said leaning over Lucky and reached for the phone as she dialed the Quartermaine's. "It's busy." She said hanging up and handed the phone to Lucky. "I'll try again after you call Nikolas."

Lucky sighed as he dialed up his half-brother, Nikolas Cassadine. "Hello?"

"Hey Nik it's me Lucky."

"Oh hi Lucky." Nikolas said rather confused to why he was calling him. "What's up?"

"Well, Liz has convinced me to go to this karaoke club tonight and the only way I'm going is if you and Emily show up."

Nikolas chuckled. "What no Juan?"

"Only if Emily brings him."

"And you two will not argue with him the entire night." Nikolas heard Liz say on the other line.

"So?"

"Sure count me in. What time?"

Lucky covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "What time, Liz?"

"It's at eight."

"Eight sharp."

"Fine, better warm up your vocal cords Spencer."

"I suppose you got the flowers?" Juan asked.

"Yeah I did." Emily said trying not to cry again. "I don't understand Juan. I thought everything was working out perfectly for us. And you send me my favorite type of flowers with a note saying 'you'll love me forever but we have to break up' and I just don't get it."

"Emily please just hear me out. It's got nothing to do with you okay. It's me." He said sighed. "I just don't think I'm going to have time to be with you for a while. I got that record deal. And I'm going to be spending all my time making my first album."

"But I can come down to L&B and be with you, watch you make your record. Mac will be okay with this." Emily said feeling her tears come again.

"I'm sorry Emily." He said hanging up the phone with tears in his eyes.


	2. Friends in Need

Emily hung up the phone. Her tears were now spilling out of her eyes. The phone rang as she wiped them away. "Hello?"  
"Hi Em, it's me Liz. Look Lucky, Nikolas, and I are going to this club for karaoke , and we want you to come. Oh and Juan can come too."  
Emily took in a deep breath. "Sure, I'll come. What time is it at?"  
"At eight." Liz said smiling as she gave Lucky a thumbs up sign. "So did you want me to give Juan a call."  
"Um.. no that's okay. I'll call him. See you at eight." Emily said hanging up the phone.  
  
Liz hung up the phone with a puzzled expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Lucky asked.  
"I'm not sure. Can you give me a ride to Emily's."  
"Sure." Lucky said standing up as he grabbed both of they're coats and his keys. "Did she say she was going to call Juan."  
"She said she would, but I have a bad feeling." Liz said as they left her studio.  
  
Nikolas sighed as he got out of the shower and changed into a god pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He had the feeling Lucky would end up probably wearing the same thing. Elizabeth would wear one of her black skirts with a light blue top and Emily would wear a pair of jeans and a purple top. He wasn't sure what Juan would wear. He wasn't all that happy on the fact of Juan going with him. It's not that he didn't trust him, okay it's defiantly that. He and Lucky never trusted the guy, especially since he was dating Emily. He knew Emily used to have a crush on him when they first met, but he ruined his chances when Katherine was around. He headed downstairs to where his father was doing some paper work. "Hey dad, I'm going out tonight okay?"  
"Sure, who you going with?"  
"Lucky, Emily, Elizabeth, and Juan."  
Stefan looked up. "Be careful around that kid. I know Emily is dating him but he's trouble."  
"That's what we've been trying to tell her dad." Nikolas said chuckling.  
  
"Emily is probably just tired." Lucky told Liz.  
"I don't care." She said ringing the Quartermaine's doorbell.  
Reginald answered the door. "I assume your here to see Emily?"  
"Yes." Lucky said.  
"She's in the parlor."  
"Thanks." Liz said as they went into the parlor and saw Emily sitting on the couch not looking at them. "Em?"  
Emily turned around "What are you doing here?"  
Lucky looked at Emily's red, puffy eyes and hurried over. "What happened?"  
"This." She said wiping her eyes again and handed the note to Lucky.  
Liz hurried over and sat on the other side of her best friend. "What's it say Lucky?"  
"That bastard." He said handing Liz the note.  
"Oh god Em, I'm so sorry."  
Emily nodded. "It's okay. I called him to ask him about it."  
"You didn't?" Liz asked.  
"I did. He said it wasn't me it was him."  
"That's for damn sure." Lucky said.  
"Lucky." Liz said glaring at him.  
"Sorry, what else did the bastard say?"  
"He said he had to cause of his new record deal and he'll be spending all his time at L&B instead of with me."  
Liz wrapped her arms around her best friend to comfort her. "You still want to go tonight? If you don't want to it's okay."  
Emily smiled and nodded. "I'll go. Someone has to make sure Lucky and Nikolas don't make complete fools of themselves."  
"I resent that Quartermaine." Lucky said giving his best friend a hug. "Just so you know you're doing a duet with me."  
"Says who?"  
"Me." Lucky said grinning.  
Liz shook her head. "This should be fun."  
"Emily are you home?" Her brother's voice called.  
"In here AJ."  
AJ Quartermaine entered the parlor. "Hey just thought I'd let you know that mom and dad are working a double shift tonight. Some flu going around, so they won't be home for dinner."  
"Okay."  
"So how are you two doing?" He asked Liz and Lucky.  
"Pretty good." Lucky said answering for both of them.  
"Okay, I better go tell Cook." He said turning to leave and stopped. He turned his head. "Em were you crying?"  
Emily chuckled softly. "I was but I'm okay now."  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked.  
"Juan just broke up with me."  
"Bastard." AJ said under his breath.  
Liz smiled. "We've already determined that." She said looking at Lucky who only shrugged.  
"Well, I'm here if you want to talk."  
"Thanks, AJ. Oh and I'm going out tonight."  
"With who?"  
"With us and Nikolas." Liz said.  
"All right, what time?"  
"Eight."  
AJ sighed. "All right, but don't get into any trouble."  
"We won't." Emily assured her brother as he finally left the room.  
"So what song should we sing together?" Lucky asked.  
Liz laughed. "This is coming from someone who wasn't all that sure about going."  
Emily thought for a second. "I'm not sure, but Liz and I are defiantly doing a duet too."  
"Fine by me. Nikolas and I can crack on you two."  
"Our voices are better then the both of yours, Lucky Spencer." Liz told him reaching over and hit his arm.  
"Ow, she's abusive." He said rubbing his arm and pretended to pout.  
"We can sing a Jennifer Lopez song." Emily suggested.  
"Fine by me." Liz said grinning. "How about 'Play' or maybe 'Ain't it Funny' but not the remix."  
"Well, my vote goes to 'Ain't it Funny' besides I like the video."  
"You listen to J. Lo?" Emily asked in disbelief.  
"Well, Liz has her CD in my car so..."  
"Right." 


	3. Ain't It Funny

Nikolas sighed as he scanned his surroundings. He hadn't seen Lucky's car yet and was hoping they didn't decide not to go and not tell him. He saw three figures walking towards him and smiled. "I was afraid you guys had chickened out."

"Hey it was my idea." Liz said poking his arm. "Come on; let's go in."

"Juan's a no-show?" Nikolas asked in a low whisper to Lucky.

Lucky shook his head. "I'll explain later."

The four of them went to an empty table. "I'll go put in our request." Emily said walking over to the request table.

Liz sighed watching her best friend. "I hope she's going to be okay."

"Hey don't worry Liz, Em's strong and she'll pull through this. We'll help her."

"Okay help Emily with what?" Nikolas asked confused.

"Juan broke up with her this afternoon."

"What? Why?"

"Since he got that record deal he thinks he'll have to spend all his time at L&B so he told her he was breaking up with her." Lucky said.

"That bastard."

"Okay that's three people now." A voice from behind him said making him jump slightly. "Should I send around a petition soon?"

Nikolas turned and saw Emily. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Lucky and AJ both put in they're two cents; it was only a matter of time that you would."

A waitress came by taking they're order and returned with four cokes. "So what are you two ladies singing?" Nikolas asked.

"Jennifer Lopez." Liz said taking a sip of her coke.

"Ain't it funny." Emily added.

"We still need a duet song, Emily." Lucky told her.

"I know."

"You two can do that new song by Ja Rule featuring Ashanti." Nikolas said.

After five songs it was soon time for Emily and Liz to go up there. They grabbed the two mikes and looked at the screen. Sure they knew the lyrics by heart, but they didn't want to show anyone up.

__

It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me

It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be

But there are facts in our lives

We can never change

Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same

This perfect romance that I've created in my mind

I'd live a thousand lives

Each one with you right by my side

But yet we find ourselves in a less then perfect circumstance

And so it seems like we'll never have the chance

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny

And you can't move on even though you try

Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel

Oh, I wish this could be real

Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life

And you don't want to face what's wrong or right

Ain't it strange how fate can play a part

In the story of your heart

Sometimes I think that a true love can never be

I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me

Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain

And I don't think that I could face it all again

I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about

A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt

You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made

And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny

And you can't move on even though you try

Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel

Oh, I wish this could be real

Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life

And you don't want to face what's wrong or right

Ain't it strange how fate can play a part

In the story of your heart

I locked away my heart

But you just set it free

Emotions I felt

Held me back from what my life should be

I pushed you far away

And yet you stayed with me

I guess this means

That you and me were meant to be

Everyone in that club had been silent for a slight moment before they started to clap and some started to whistle. Giggling both girls returned to they're table. "That was fun." Emily said taking a sip of her coke.

"True." Liz said taking a sip of her coke as well.

"Well I don't think we're letting you two ladies out of our sights. Some guys back there started whistling." Lucky said.

"Were they cute?" Liz asked teasing.

Emily glanced back. "Not unless you like guys who have crew cuts."

"Then I'll stick with this one." Liz said kissing Lucky's cheek.


End file.
